The Beast of Ogrimmar: Rise of the Druids
by Kuro Crowe
Summary: This is my introduction of the Troll Druids, in honor of the new WoW expansion.This is the tale of a Troll Druid by the name of Shakku who has been captured by the Horde. Now the truth of the hidden village of trolls druids is out, will this end in war?


**Disclaimer:I do not own Warcraft, (Well this is more in the WoW timespan.) or any of it's content. This is in the cataclysm timeline. It is the introduction of the troll druids. I hope you enjoy my fic. It is not my first story, but it is my first story on this site.**

The troll sat silent, wrapped in chains before the crowd. He looked up at them, his solemn eyes scanning their confused faces. His gaze met the eyes of a large orc that sat upon a throne. The orc frowned at the site of the captured troll. "Where did you learn that? Did you train in secret in the land of the Tauren?" The troll just shook his head, without any word leaving his lips. The orc sneered with anger. "Why do you not speak! I Thrall, demand you to speak to me. We have been finding trolls within the jungles who have been able to transform into beasts... Troll druids.. We must know where have you been learning this craft. It is completely unheard of." The troll looked down, as the orc's voice boomed. "We trolls roamed in the jungles, we learned to hunt the beasts. So why is it so uncanny that we can become a beast as well." The orc's face altered to a shade of red as his anger became apparent. " Do not look away from me and give a smartass response! To the dungeon, throw the troll in the cells overnight. We will see if he talks in the morning." Two larger orcs grabbed each side of the chains, dragging the troll down, down to the cells. The troll sat still for an hour and then rolled over into a kneeling position. He noticed a puddle. The troll scooted to the water, looking down at his reflection. He saw his pale blue face in the reflection, his tusks almost dipped in the wetness. He gazed at his eyes, eyes that seemed lost and hopeless. "Shakku... What has happened to you?" He watched the ripples slowly falling into a trance. Lost in thoughts of the past. His eyes slowly closed as his thoughts lingered further and further away.

Shakku laid there, as the warm air brushed against his face. His eyes opened, seeing the scenery of his jungle-wood hut. He slid out of the cloth blankets on the floor and went outside. He walked outside to see the tall trolls that also lived in the village, all taller than he was. He saw the village was elevated, so he walked to the edge of the platform and looked down to see that the village was near the canopy of the trees. Shakku grinned as he gazed over into the distance, the jungle life active below. He looked up at the trolls who were smiling at him. One of the older troll females looked at him and quietly said, "Little Shakku... Ya fathers waiting for ya in da main-hall. Ya shouldn't keep em wait'n now." Shakku nodded with a grin. He sprinted along the wooden platforms that made-up the village. It was elevated from the other tribes, away from the beasts. It was away from harm. It was the sanctuary that protected their lifestyles. Approaching the main-hall Shakku took a deep breath, getting his nerves under control before he entered. The large door slowly opened, making a loud creaking noise as it opened. The hall was empty, except for the elders at their seats at the end of the hall. His father was standing before them waiting for his son. The young troll walked towards his father. His father rubbed his long tusks as he said with pride. "Today you are a man. And you shall begin your training." Shakku's eyes lit at his fathers words. "My manhood ceremony? Have I finally reached that point already! Father.. I will become... What exactly? A hunter like you?" The father shook his head and a grin grew on his face. "For this trade you must keep it a secret from the others... We will tell them you are a negotiator." Shakku raised his eyebrow, as he did not understand what his father meant. "What exactly will I be that I will have to keep a secret?" His father smiled at the question, a hint of pride was gleaming in his eyes. "You have been chosen by the spirits... You shall be a beast.... You will be a druid."

Shakku shook as he felt water hit his face. He looked around seeing the cell's surroundings. "A dream.." He looked up as water splashed his face again, his gaze met the face of a female troll. She tilted her head as she looked at him. "What are you doing here? Why do ya sit locked up over some information?" She shook her head. "I had to talk to him for a long while... But I have finally convinced him to let you out. Though you are restricted to stay in Orgrimmar." Shakku sighed, "Either way... I shall be caged, though... I am glad there will be no shackles." Shakku looked at her strangely. "So who exactly are you? And why did you fight so hard for me?" The female cleared her throat and sat up straight. "I am Nemu, I tend to handle foreign troll relations within the Horde." He examined her face, noticing that she looked like a lot like a human as far as her facial features. It was odd for a troll, but he found her attractive. He stood showing the chains. "Well... If you can... Could you get these off? I think that would be a good start for these _relations_ you speak of." She walked behind him, slowly unchaining him. Shakku looked down as he was freed. He stretched out his arms, grinning a bit. "This is the happiest I have been since I arrived in this blasted city."

Nemu led Shakku out of the cell, smiling at him as she turned towards him. "So.. Is everyone down here for the same reasons that I was?" Shakku said calmly. Nemu shook her head, "Most of them are here for murder charges. Many are waiting in line to be executed." Shakku began to scowl, as he began to utter out his thoughts. "Wow... This city really knows where to put its guests... Really... I was placed with those awaiting execution? That makes me feel wonderful mon.." The left the dungeon, walking out into the open. Shakku stretched as the sunlight hit him. "Feels good to be somewhat closer to nature." He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "So... I am waiting for a catch.. There has to be more to this than just letting me out. I am not saying anything of how I became a druid, nor will I speak of my village." Nemu looked down, "Well... Thrall would like to talk to you face to face." Shakku grunted in frustration. "I knew it... Well if I have no other choice then I shall go... But I sure as hell won't like it." The two walked in front of the door leading to Thrall's throne room. Shakku looked at the door sighing, lacking any enthusiasm.

The door opened slowly, and Nemu nudged Shakku to enter. "Come on now..." She said in a gentle tone. Shakku saw Thrall at the end of the room sitting on his throne, only accompanied by two bodyguards. Shakku's nerves were about him, for he knew that the slightest thing done wrong could send him back to the cell. He was happy about one thing, he wasn't in chains yet. Images of getting beat down in the jungle and chained flashed through his mind. He looked up at Thrall with a tiny amount of spite in his eyes. "Yes... Sire..." Shakku spat out angrily, acting as if giving Thrall respect hurt him. Thrall looked at the troll, "It is odd troll... You are educated, yet you are so untamed... But.. You will tell me everything I want to know... Or else troll... Or else." Shakku looked up at Thrall knowing that his next choice in words would affect what happened next. Freedom or Imprisonment it was up to him.

**Crowe Notes: So I know this was not as exciting as many would hope for, but do not worry. I will settle your needs for violence in later chapters. I hope you guys somewhat enjoyed it. And yes I know.. So far 3 of the trolls don't really talk much like trolls. It will be explained later so please no complaints. Well talk to you guys soon.**

**-Kuro Crowe**


End file.
